


Comfy Surprises

by VanillaChip101



Series: Unexpected Surprises Of A Togruta [2]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Meditation, Mentioned Anakin Skywalker, Mentioned Clone Troopers, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:33:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29077896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanillaChip101/pseuds/VanillaChip101
Summary: Tumblr prompt: "You can go to sleep now. I will keep watch"Requested by JediGreyRoseObi-Wan finds out an interesting thing about togrutas when he's on watch duty with his grandpadawan.
Relationships: Ahsoka Tano & Clone Troopers, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Ahsoka Tano
Series: Unexpected Surprises Of A Togruta [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2124393
Comments: 4
Kudos: 115





	Comfy Surprises

Ahsoka yawned for what seemed like the fifth time that night. The five-oh-first and the two-hundred-twelfth were both assigned on planetside, and they had set up camp in a clear area. Ahsoka and another clone trooper were assigned to night duty, with the clone trooper being on the opposite side of the shelter, leaving Ahsoka alone with the wind. Her knees were brought to her chest, her arms wrapped around them as she slightly rocked back and forth, shivering every now and then. She would've gone to sleep, but the biting cold kept hitting her cheek, causing her to startle awake. She checked her comm to see that it was 0514, meaning she had about forty-six minutes left of watch duty.

_Only fourteen minutes passed?_

She sighed, and looked out into the starless night, listening to the hoot of unseen birds in trees. Her lekku twitched from the occasional breeze, but nothing else was going on. She was getting bored, and she got out of her curled up position to go into the signature cross-legged position usually used for meditation. She closed her eyes, letting the force flow through her as she sunk into it. She felt the dim lights of the troopers, sleep causing them to feel lighter and relaxed in the force. She ventured towards Anakin's bright signature to find him also asleep, his supernova of a presence a bit toned down. She opened her eyes, calmer than before. She stretched her arms over her head, her back cracking from the bad posture. As she rubbed her eyes, she checked her comm to see that it was 0515, her watch almost done.

_I was in meditation for only one minute?_

She huffed, sluggishly rubbing her eyes, as she tried to blink out the drowsiness.

"You can go to sleep now. I'll keep watch."

Ahsoka startled to see her grandmaster appearing out of nowhere, standing beside her sitting form. She quickly got up, alertness running through her. Obi-Wan chuckled.

"Master, it's not your turn yet!" Ahsoka whispered, making sure not to wake the soldiers up. "I have forty-five more minutes."

"Forty-four now," Obi-Wan answered, a smile painted across his features as he checked his comm.

"Still! I haven't even done watch duty for like...half an hour!"

"Then why don't you do it with me?"

Ahsoka blinked. Obi-Wan moved to sit next to her, heat radiating off of his wrapped form. He was wearing a robe, comfy from the looks of it, and here she was, with only her battle outfit and her lightsaber. 

She slowly sat back down beside him, keeping a respectful distance away. She had just become Anakin's padawan a few months ago, and she still wasn't sure how to act around Obi-Wan Kenobi, the famed Negotiator with a silver tongue. After a moment, she shivered, trying to keep it unnoticeable. But it didn't escape his line of sight. After a few more minutes of that, he decided to take action.

"Aren't you cold, dear?"

Ahsoka turned to see Obi-Wan give her a lookover, noting her shaky hands.

Ahsoka wasn't sure whether to lie or nod. If she lied, he would know exactly and that wouldn't get her a good reputation. So she nodded slightly, finding that her neck was stiff.

Obi-Wan immediately opened the loose robe that was covering him, inviting her to his warmth. She scrambled, gluing herself to his side. As he covered both himself and Ahsoka, the togruta unknowingly purred.

Obi-Wan's eyebrows shot to his hairline, looking at his grandpadawan, who was making the sound similar to a tooka.

Ahsoka immediately stilled, feeling self-conscious as she slowly turned to look at Obi-Wan for the source of his shock that she felt through the force. Obi-Wan shook himself and nodded slowly in wondering.

"Huh."

"Master? Did I do something wrong?"

"No, no, no, I just didn't think that you would do that."

"Do what?" Ahsoka asked tentatively, hoping that she didn't make any mistakes.

"That noise."

"Purring?"

"Yes."

"Is it bad?"

"Not at all. You just remind me of a loth-cat. All you need is a hood to cover your montrals, some claws, a tail, and you'll be a perfect tooka."

She giggled, snuggling closer to his side. He slowly wrapped an arm around her shoulder. She felt her signature slowly drift and nap back to its original place. It happened three more times; Ahsoka was trying to stay awake. But it was hard when you were surrounded by warmth and safety that can only be given by people you know and like.

Obi-Wan checked his comm to see that it was 0557. Ahsoka's watch duty was basically done, and now she could sleep. Ahsoka's eyes opened again, staring lazily at her grandmaster.

"Sleep."

She nodded. Instead of going to her sleeping mat, however, she stayed in her position, her arms wrapped around his waist. He stared at the sleeping girl and smiled softly.

_Seems like getting Anakin a padawan was good after all._

**Author's Note:**

> Ask link: https://vanilla-chip-101.tumblr.com/ask  
> Prompt link: https://bit.ly/3ragRRT  
> Slots available: 46


End file.
